


Trapped like a Rat

by feckyeswriting (firelord65)



Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Force Shenanigans, Gen, Interrogation, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Whumptober 2020, collared, imprisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/feckyeswriting
Summary: The great and powerful Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader to the First Order, learns what it's like to be captured by the Resistance.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950469
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Star Wars Multishippers, Whumptober 2020





	Trapped like a Rat

Kylo spat out blood before wiping his mouth messily with the back of his hand. If this had been a fair fight he would have been able to avoid the blow with barely a thought. But this wasn't a fight. It was an interrogation.

His wrists chafed in the binders that held his arms together in front of him. He had to incline his head down to reach. There was only about an inch of slack on the loop that fastened the binders to the table. His captors weren't taking any chances.

He glared daggers at the interrogator. He didn't recognize the man but he did know the stamped metal on his chest. His mother's Resistance couldn't resist using the old insignia apparently. Sentimental to a fault.

"You're not to ask about her again," the interrogator insisted once Kylo's ears stopped ringing. Another smattering of blood drops joined their fellows on the durasteel surface in front of him.

Kylo bore his teeth in a mockery of a smile. It didn't match the furrowed brow and narrowed eyes that he leveled on the man. Pushing as hard as he could on the thread of Force, Kylo snarled, "You _will_ bring her to me!" He could barely feel it. The Force. What should have been a roaring, crashing river in his veins had been slowed to a trickle, if that.

The man in front of him sneered and crossed his arms over his chest. It ignited the fury in Kylo's chest again. He lurched forward and slammed his head against the bindings. Stars, dark and seering, danced through his vision. The binders were unaffected. Kylo sank into the pain, letting it linger as it reverberated through his skull. It sank through his back teeth, hot and oh so familiar.

Pain would tether him more strongly to the Force. He knew as innately as he knew how to breathe. Yet the dam did not break. The river refused to rise to meet him on the shoreline.

"You'll bust your skull before you break those binders," the interrogator barked in laughter.

Kylo snarled wordlessly and threw himself again against the table. He could feel the skin break on his forehead and howled. The blood ran swift and hot; head wounds always did bleed far too much. The coppery smell grounded him as his pain tolerance wavered with the fresh wave. The interrogator's laughter died swiftly. He pushed himself to stand, hands now raised and wary.

"You have to stop that, now," the interrogator said warily. "Try all you like. You're not gettin' out of here like that."

Again Kylo reached for the Force. It fell through his grasp, useless. "What did you do to me?" he demanded. When the interrogator didn't answer fast enough, Kylo lurched forward, teeth snapping at the empty air separating them. "Tell me!"

The door to the room slid open with a harsh sound of gears on gears. In walked Rey, carefully attended by two other guards. Kylo stared wordlessly at her. She wasn't the one he'd hoped to see, but she would do. She understood him to some degree. Not the same way that his mother might but enough.

"Stop," Rey ordered. Her voice carried the weight of command, of the Force that so eluded Kylo. It wrapped around him in a vice. Frozen, Kylo continued only to stare at her. She approached slowly only after sharing some wordless moment with the interrogator. As she reached the table, she pressed her palms against the surface and leaned in towards Kylo. Her expression was contemplative and discerning. She was studying him as though he was one of her abandoned wrecks, looking for the pieces that would get her what she wanted.

"It's really working," Rey breathed. She broke her hold over him, and Kylo slumped forward as his chest heaved to recover his lost breath.

He didn't have to ask what she meant as her hand lifted to touch a piece of metal encircled about his throat. Kylo hadn't paid any attention to it, assuming it to be no more special than the prefab binders about his wrists. Yet when Rey touched it, she recoiled as though burned.

Kylo watched her wordlessly. It was his turn to learn from her. He had felt the trooper - no, they weren't troopers here in Leia's army. He'd felt the _soldier_ fasten the restraint about him with ease. But Rey couldn't bear it even for a moment. Kylo swallowed, suddenly understanding the gravity of the situation.

"I'm sorry for this," Rey said quietly. It was something she shared only with him; the others in the room couldn't possibly have heard. They couldn't possibly have understood. Kylo pushed once more against the ephemeral boundaries that kept his _self_ separate from all others. He needed to reach out, to feel exactly what she was thinking as he had a hundred times before. The Force refused to obey. He remained alone and isolated. Fear kicked up in his chest.

He couldn't do _anything_.

"It was the only way to make sure you wouldn't… Well." She trailed off. Kylo thought perhaps if he could have seen her mind he would have seen their battles together. The casualties given on both sides. Only his own desperation spun in his own thoughts as the Force continued to elude him.

His heart hammering in his chest, Kylo twisted his head to spit out another mouthful of blood. It allowed him to take in a half-dozen shaky breaths through his mouth. When he looked back, she had stepped away again. "He'll be fine," she said confidently. "You shouldn't need me. He can barely even feel me never mind lash out with any power."

The interrogator nodded sharply. Rey moved to the door. Kylo considered calling out for her but found himself without a question. She paused in the doorway, turning briefly to look at him. Her expression was once again troubled, not nearly as resolute as she had sounded when speaking to her fellow Resistance members.

Kylo stared at her as desperation tightened around his heart with crushing intensity. What options did he have? He surely couldn't _talk_ his way out of this. He had never felt so trapped as when the door rolled shut behind Rey.

"Bring her back," Kylo said breathlessly.

"I'll be the one giving orders now. _You_ can sit down," the interrogator replied. His discomfort had apparently faded as quickly as it had arisen. He snapped his fingers in the direction of the chair behind Kylo.

Kylo felt his head shake side to side. He had to consciously tell himself to take another shaking breath in. It settled the edges of his vision which had begun to tremble. The room was on the verge of spinning around him. "Bring her back," Kylo repeated. "Bring her back and take this thing off of me!" He pulled more earnestly against the ring that kept his wrists attached to the table.

The interrogator chuckled. "We are certainly not going to do that. Now sit."

"I won't talk to you. Not while this is on me," Kylo insisted. He yanked against the binders. His wrists protested the harsh motions.

Lights and stars overtook his vision as he was treated to another backhand to his jaw. "You don't seem to be getting this, _boy_ ," the man snarled. "So long as you don't feel like taking a short walk to the shooting range, everything stays exactly how it is. Maybe once you start cooperating we can talk about you getting another chat with Ms. Rey. But until then, you get to talk to me and only me. You'd best start getting used to this new world order, _Supreme Leader_.

"Understood?"

**Author's Note:**

> I put Kylo Ren in a collar and nothing sexual happened. RIP T_T


End file.
